Ouch My Head
Ouch My Head is a story anyone can edit! The "main theme" of it is pranks and silly stuff! Just no vandalism, swearing, violence, or anything else like that! Also, there must be at least 3 pictures an "adventure." Now you can start editing and making the characters do stuff! Main Characters Axiy Lilonow Random-storykeeper Grammar Cat IJZM Zt-freak Boinksmusk1 TinyCastleGuy Tigerlegs1044 CandD Austincarter4ever SuperNOBODY SuperSantiago SuperEmitewiki2 Blueboy Cuboy Untesty The Mysterious Dog Carter, Austin Enda Milk Shake M%S123 Ouch My Head ADVENTURE 1! The Nitrome Wikians and pets and whatever are at a fast food restraunt in Nitrome Wiki while Nitrome Wiki Towers is under construction. *'CandD: '''I can't belive how good these milkshakes are! *'Blueboy: I know, right? *'Untesty: '''AH! BRAIN FREEZE! *'Blueboy: 'I guess everybody in this story can speak english. Even that fast-food guy. We'll make him in this story and call him... Milk Shake! *'Milk Shake: 'Um ok, but call me Milk for short. *'Random-storykeeper: 'It's too bad not everybody could make it in this story. Some are off training like a ninja and some are making new avatars. *'IJZM: 'So, what should we do? The Wikians think about this. Grammar Cat raises her paw. *'Grammar Cat: 'I know! I know! Let's preform dangerous stunts! *'TinyCastleGuy: 'Preformed by who? *'Grammar Cat: 'Hmm... I don't know. Hey, has anybody seen the other admins? NOBODY, Santi, and Emitewiki2 come in in large robot suits. *'SuperNOBODY: 'Hey guys! We got these SuperSuits on eBay! Now were SuperNOBODY, SuperSantiago, and SuperEmitewiki2! *'Everyone exept the SuperAdmins: 'Cool! *'Blueboy: 'Too bad we can't preform dangerous stunts. *'Grammar Cat: 'Why not?! *'Blueboy: 'I triggered the roof with dodgeball traps! It starts raining dodgeballs. (Picture needed) *'Everyone: 'Ouch my head! *'Zt-Freak: 'Let's get out of here! The team runs out of the fast-food place. *'SuperSantiago: 'Now we can go on fun adventures! *'Milk Shake: 'And drink yummy milkshakes! *'Carter, Austin: 'And eat great-tasting caek! *'The Mysterious Dog: 'And mysterious dog buiscuits! *'Enda: 'And birdseed! *'Blueboy: 'And sugar cubes! *'SuperEmitewiki2: 'I think we're getting a little carried away guys. *'SuperNOBODY: Yeah. Let's test out these super suits! *'IJZM:' Don't those look a lot like Cuboy Suits? *'SuperSanti:' Yes. That's because we bought them from the Nitrome Boss. Meanwhile... *'Nitrome Boss:' Those wikians won't be so happy when they find out I can control those super suits using my remote control! Back to the wikians... *'SuperEmitewiki2:' These super suits are amazing! This super gun can fire bullets really fast! *'Zt-freak:' Be careful where you're pointing that gun... *'SuperNOBODY:' These jetpacks are so cool! *'CandD: '''It's all fun and games until some one looses their appendix. 'Suddenly, all the people in the super suits start flying all over the place, getting smashed into walls left and right.' *'SuperNOBODY:' These jetpacks are terrible!!!!! *'SuperSanti:' AHHHHH!!!! *SuperEmitewiki2 is slammed into a wall* *'SuperEmitewiki2:' Ouch my head! *'Random Story-keeper: Oh dear! *'''SuperNOBODY: THE GUNS ARE GOING OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The guns are firing in every direction possible, up, down, forwards and backwards. Causing the whole building to colapse! Afterwards the robots go flying off to the East West and South (much like Entei, Suicune, and Raikou) *'Bluboy:' Well now what do we do? *'Grammar cat:' We get to the bottom of this mystery!!!! *'CandD:' JINKIES!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Johnny Bravo: '*raises eyebrow* Jinkies?! Just then, the supersuits suddenly vaporised and M%S123 came up out of nowhere. *'M%S123:' it's a good thing that we can break the 4th wall on this adventure! Category:Stories